


There's no secrets under the pull of the moon

by Alexander50g



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanfiction, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander50g/pseuds/Alexander50g
Summary: First fic most likely speling mistakes please read hope you like it! Things are confessed under the full moon. Control is tested humanity of a wolf strugles to fight his urges and leads to a stiles in a very sexual position. "Stiles y-you need to run..fast...go!" Dereks crimson red eyes burned bright in the darkness. His face only shown with  the small light the full moon provided. His claws dug into a near by tree he was using support, not to keep him up right but to hold off his primal urge. Lust, mate, dominate, fuck all blended into one need which was to hunt. Brown doe eye's stared into red eyes. Pupils blown open as brown faded fast and awoken an electrifying blue that was a navy blue on the out sides (limbus) and transitioned into a bright baby blue (iris) as got closer to the pupil. It was like a need puling a strand of electricity pierced his eyes and splintered into a million pieces as they shot through out out his nervous system. His jack rabit heart beat sped up with the help of adrenaline running through his system. In a full uncalculated motion with his flailing limbs his body twisted and turned back popping from the sudden motion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and suggestions!

"Stiles y-you need to run..fast...go!" Derek's crimson red eyes burned bright in the darkness. His face only shown with the small light the full moon provided. His claws dug into a near by tree he was using support, not to keep him up right but to hold off his primal urge. Lust, mate, dominate, fuck all blended into one need which was to hunt. Brown doe eye's stared into red eyes. Pupils fully dilated as brown faded fast and awoken an electrifying blue that was a navy blue on the out sides (limbus) and transitioned into a bright baby blue (iris) as it got closer to the pupil. It was like a needle pulling a strand of electricity piercing his eyes and splintered into a million pieces as they shot through out his nervous system. His jack rabbit heartbeat sped up with the help of adrenaline running through his system. In a full uncalculated motion with his flailing limbs, his body twisted and turned back popping from the sudden motion. His right leg pushing him toward the direction he was heading left leg preparing to take its turn stiles bolted in the opposite direction of Derek. His wolf snapping at him clawing under his skin. If Stiles really focused he could see his own wolf giving a small tilt of his head and narrowed eyes as to say what the fuck look. Some how even with all the clumsy, hyper active kid that was stiles he was focused and graceful when it came to running zipping past trees some how picking up speed. He managed to put a good distance and thought he was safe till he heard a deep howl that seemed to shake the earth and challenged the gods. "Oh god, I'm gonna die a virgin" Stiles breathed out. He could already feel the alpha on his trail claws digging into the ground as he pushes his way toward stiles. If Stiles wasn't too busy listening in on his pursuer he'd have noticed a ravine coming up. With no thought of stopping he pushed his aching muscles harder to make the jump. The edge grew closer as did Derek. 'Just a few more feet' as he grew closer nature became more of a bitch as branches grazed him shrubs and roots littered his path. The edge came his right foot smashing down bending straight as it flung him self forward, he felt his feet leaving the ground as a smile broke open across his face he was as he landed safely on the other side he looked back to give a fist bump to inflate his ego.  
Till he was met with claws and red eyes flying at him as the body knocked him to the ground. He and Derek rolled a good distance till they came to a stop. Grunts and curses were murmured. "Get off me sour wolf!" Stiles shouted pushing at Derek's pecs. Derek sat straddling the teen's waist claws digging in abusing the pale flesh of Stiles' shoulder. In a scratchy deep voice, Derek muttered out through clenched perfect white teeth and sharp canines that twinkled in the moon light as if to say "sup chew toy". "Stop...squirming...wolf fighting control" Derek eyes flashed between red and green till his nostrils flared and the scent of an Omega filled his nose and lungs they settle to a red. A mixture of a growl and a purr rumbled in Derek's throat. Stiles flashed blue in response. He leveled his head and gave a glare as heated twice as much as the ghost riders punnet stare. "Get your alpha ass of me you dam sourwolf" Derek losing all humanity growled in response. The alphas wolf didn't get the fact that Stiles was a stubborn little shit that challenged authority. Derek put his hand under stiles chin and pushed up and to the left exposing his un marked skin. Derek had forced stiles into a submissive position smirking with pointy teeth. "Oh go fuck your self and wipe that smug look of your face." Stiles shot at him. Derek, of course, didn't respond with words but actions. He dipped his head into stiles exposed skin. Heated breath brushing against cold skin. He inhaled Stiles scent and rubbed his cheek marking up the skin with beard burn. "Oh your such a dick scent marking was so unnecessary" Derek kissed his neck causing stiles to gasp only to let it out as a high pitched moan when Derek began licking and biting the exposed flesh. "Mate" Stiles was stuck for words."W-what did you call me?" Derek didn't respond just continued marking Stiles neck hands wondering beneath his shirt. The end of Derek's lips bent downward in a small frown. He pinched some of the material as if it offended him. He grazed his clawed index finger from tiles sternum down an inch exposing pale skin and moles. "Dude this is my favorite batman shirt!" Stiles growled out digging his nails into Derek's shoulders as he began pushing him. Derek responded with a growl and grabbed his wrist bruisingly and pinned them above his head with one hand the other hand ripping the offending material to expose more skin. The cool November breeze brushed over his torso causing him to shiver. The fool moon testing his control as his wolf tested his patience. "Derek common man stop you don't wont-... this it's me stiles 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. You don't want me it's just the full moon" Derek growls deep in the back of his throat vibrating and rumbling where stiles could feel the power behind it. Derek's eyes faded letting green eyes to peek through the red. "Stiles I want you only you. You're my mate but more importantly my friend" he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We're friends?" Stiles scoffs cold smirk on his face. "Idiot, why else would I go to you for help or push you up against a hard surface," Stiles thought about each moment till a laugh broke out of him tilting his head back exposing skin as his laugh that caused his body to shake wave of smug and happiness hit Derek. "Oh god whats next pulling pony tails stealing my graham crackers?" The tips of Derek's ears turned pink. "Shut up before i rip your throat out.. with my teeth." Stiles grinned and responded "promises promises when you gonna man up sour wolf" Derek's eyes flashed back to red in a quick motion stiles was in a fireman's carry. Stiles laughter echoed through the woods. "Put me down you cave man!" Derek smirked and manhandled him so he was cradled in his arms. Making Stiles put his arms around his neck. "Oh, you're such an asshole. I'm not a damsel in distress!" "You're not a damsel... you're my mate." Derek said matter of factly. Stiles' heart clenched as a warmth spread over his chest although it could be the fact Derek was a damn heater. "Yeah i am. And your mine" stiles snuggled up into Derek's chest put his head into the crook of Derek's neck next to his pulse point. He breathed in deep and kissed the salty skin. Derek stifled a growl. "Did you just purr?" "No" " liar you totally did." Stiles did it again causing Derek to purr once more. A mischief smirk plastered his face. He began kissing and biting his exposed flesh. Derek let out a growl. " shit stiles stop or I'm gonna take you here and now" Stiles laughed "hmm tempting brutally fucked on the forest floor where no one can hear my moans" Derek groaned wolf fighting him. " you're gonna be the death of me." Stiles laughed once again tilted Derek's face and placed a kiss on his lips. It was a simple kiss but the passion behind it was indescribable. "Lets go home sour wolf our pack of wolves are waiting." Derek grinned ear to ear canines gone white pearly bunny teeth shown. The world froze in that moment cuz in that moment Stiles knew he'd grow to love this man with all his heart. Stiles smiled back and laid his head on Derek's chest as they walked to the Hale house. They felt something bend and snap in place as the mating bond began to form waiting to grow once marks were claimed and sins are made in the chaotic Hale Hell house that was now the packs home. ~ fin


End file.
